I've Been Watching You
by Pervingly
Summary: What happens when Logan goes shopping for Momma Knight,  and he gets pulled into a dark ally?  Read and find out...Suckish summary and title I know,  but the story is better...I hope...R&R Warning: Rape


**Okay, so this idea like literally JUST came to me right before I started typing it up, sooo…Yah. Hope you like it =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, own BTR or any of it's characters…But Logie is mine soo…I suggest ya back off him…Just a bit of a warning Lol JK. **

**Warning: Rape is in here…You've been warned.**

**On with the one-shot =)**

Logan's P.O.V.

It was a normal Friday afternoon in apartment 2J. Me, Carlos, Kendall, and James were all sitting on the orange couch, watching Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Kendall had his arm wrapped loosely around my shoulders when Momma Knight came in from the Kitchen.

"Can one of you boys go to the store after your movie is over and pick up stuff? I have a list written up of stuff to get. I'm taking Katie out for commercial auditions and will be gone all day, so I won't have time to go shopping." Momma Knight asked us. The others just mumbled incoherently, trying to wave her off, too wrapped up in the movie to pay attention, so I responded.

"I will." I said with a smile which she returned.

"Thank you Logan. I appreciate it." She said.

"You're welcome." I said before going back to watching the movie, vaguely hearing Momma Knight calling for Katie to hurry up before they were late.

Once the movie was over, we all got up and stretched.

"So what was my mom talking about before she left?" Kendall asked. I rolled my eyes. '_Well if you had paid attention instead of ignoring her and shooing her off, you wouldn't have to ask me cause you would know, now wouldn't you?_' I thought to myself. "Well you know how deep I get into movies…Especially Transformers!" Kendall said. Oh Schmidt, I said that out loud.

"Yah Yah. She was asking if one of us would go grocery shopping for her cause she was taking Katie to auditions and wouldn't have time to go shopping. I told her I would do it for her since you guys just ignored her." I told him. They all nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you guys later." I said, grabbing my keys, wallet, phone, and slipping on my shoes before walking out of the apartment, hearing the guys saying 'see ya later'. I went down into the lobby, passing by Jo and Camille on my way out. I got into the Big Time Rush mobile and drove to Walmart, Wally World as Carlos likes to call it. I got into a parking space and went inside. As I looked on the list, I decided to get the Milk, Eggs, and Cheese first since they were right next to each other, and then went looking for everything else.

After a while, I was finally finished shopping and was just finishing putting the groceries into the car, when I felt someone grab my arm, me instantly trying to pull it back while turning around.

"What the fu-" I started, seeing a man that I didn't recognize holding my arm, but was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. I got a look at him and saw that he was muscular, and had short brown hair and blue eyes. I started squirming, trying to get away from him, but he had a strong hold on my arm, dragging me to the ally right next to Walmart. Different thoughts were going through my head as he was dragging me away. _Why me? Was he going to kill me? Why wasn't anyone noticing this and stopping it? _As I thought that, I looked around to see that there was no one in the parking lot at the moment. _Of course_. I thought to myself.

"I've been watching you Logan." He whispered into my ear, bringing me out of my thoughts and sending a fearful shiver up my back.

"Wha-What do you mean?" I gasped, still squirming.

"First of all, stop your damn squirming, second, I've been observing you for a few months. It's been fun." He said into my ear again.

"What do you going to do to me?" I asked with a tremble in my voice, scared to hear the answer.

"…You'll see.." He said with a smirk in his voice. The next thing I knew, he started removing my clothes. Oh no. Oh _god_ please no.

"P-Please, no. Don't do this to me. P-Please…" I found myself begging with tears in my eyes.

"You'll enjoy it. Trust me." He said into my ear. "They all do." All? He's done this before?

"Y-You've done this before?" I asked with the same stutter in my voice.

"Yes, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Now shut up." He said before forcing his mouth onto mine, prying my lips apart for his tongue. As he continued to assault my mouth, he pushed me against the ally wall, continuing with removing my clothes. I kept trying to push him away, but he was stronger than me and I eventually gave up. When he had gotten us both undressed, he forced me on my hands and knees on the ground, like some animal.

"I'm not a fuckin animal." I found myself saying. He chuckled maniacally.

"Oh but you are. You're my bitch now." He said before slamming himself roughly inside me.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain, tears springing into my eyes and streaming down my face. "STOOOOP! PLEASE STOP!" I cried out, but he just kept ramming into me over and over, never easing up. He gripped my hair in his hands, pulling roughly.

"Tell me how much you love me slamming into you." He told me.

"N-No!" I said, trying to sound confident, but failing miserably due to the tremble still audible in my voice.

"I SAID, tell me how much you love it!" He said more forcefully, pulling harder on my hair and thrusting harder.

"I-I love it.." I whimpered out.

"Love what?" He asked.

"I l-love you s-slamming into m-me" I whimpered.

"Such a good little bitch, aren't you?" He asked. "I said aren't you!" He demanded when I didn't respond.

"Yes! I'm a good little bitch!" I said, trying to get all of this over and done with. After a few more thrusts, his body freeze up as he emptied himself inside me. _Thank god, it's over _I thought to myself. He finally pulled out, putting his clothes back on.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I will come after you and kill you. Understand?" He threatened and all I could do was nod. "Good." He said slapping me across the face one more time, before running out of the ally, while I broke down crying. I looked around slowly, spotting my pants a few feet away. Using what little energy I had, I crawled slowly to my pants and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I dialed the familiar number and waited.

"_Hello?_" Kendall picked up on the third ring.

"K-Kendall…" I stuttered out into the phone, my voice cracking.

"_Logie? What's wrong? Are you okay?_" He asked in a panicked voice at hearing my vulnerable voice.

"K-Kendall…H-Help me…P-Please." I said, breaking down again.

"_Okay, calm down. Take deep breaths._" He said calmly. I did as I was told and waited for him to talk again. "_Now tell me what's wrong. Where are you?_" He asked.

"I-I'm in an ally at W-Walmart" I stuttered.

"_An All-Why are you in an ally?_" He asked, sounding increasingly worried by the second.

"P-Please come help me" I cried to him.

"_Okay, I'll be right there_"He said before hanging up.

About 20 minutes later, I heard Kendall yelling my name.

"I'm in here!" I yelled to him. He came around the corner and into the ally and once he saw me, he instantly ran to me.

"Oh my god, what happen Logan?" He asked panicked when he saw the condition I was in.

"I w-was r-r…." I couldn't even say it. He just nodded, knowing what I was trying to say, and hugged me to him closely, whispering that it would be okay.

"Do you know who it was? Did you recognize him?" He asked me softly, pulling away slightly to look in my eyes. I just shook my head. I was starting to get tired.

"It's okay Logie, It'll all be okay." He kept whispering into my ear. I felt my eyes start to droop slightly. I faintly heard Kendall on the phone, probably with the police, but I was to tired to tell. "Sleep Logie, it'll be okay" He said once more before I fell into a horrible nightmare filled sleep.

**-AN Okay, so I'm not sure how I feel about this…I don't think it was very good, but I hope you liked it anyways. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Becca**


End file.
